


Being Human

by Girlwithgoggles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Human Castiel, Hunter Castiel, M/M, Sleepiness, Tired Castiel, Tired Dean, Tired Sam, hotel room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 03:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2135922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlwithgoggles/pseuds/Girlwithgoggles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a year, Castiel is still not used to being human. But one night, he decides it isn't all that bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Human

**Author's Note:**

> Another short one. I'm almost done a 11 chapter one, but I want to edit and go over it a bit more.
> 
> This fic was based very loosely on this fan art which is so amazing and I can't get over it: http://mundosdepapel.tumblr.com/post/112726587525/improved-version-of-one-of-my-most-popular-destiel

Everyone was tired and sore. It was after a hunt and Sam, Dean and Castiel were crashing in a random motel. The hunt hadn't been easy and as soon as they got to the room, Dean slumped into one of the beds while Sam put there bags in a corner of the room. Castiel had been human for about a year now and he still wasn't completely comfortable with fighting with weapons, instead of just smiting the monster. Castiel sat on the other bed and sighed.

"It is still so strange, as an angel I required no rest, but now that I am a human, it seems that I need to rest more frequently..." His thought was broken with a yawn.

"Yeah, well sorry our raise is so pathetic and weak minded or whatever, but sleep is one if the nicer things we have so, if you could," Dean trailed off into a mumble as he pushed his face deeper into the bed.

"Not yet Dean, we haven't eaten in like two days!! I'm going to get some food, and you better be awake when I get back," Sam snapped and hit the side of Deans leg as he got the keys to the impala.

When the door shut with a loud click, Dean groaned, rolled over, stood up and walked over to the couch. 

"Cas, you go clean up. Then let me get cleaned up after, Sammy will probably be back by then," Dean motioned towards the bathroom.

He then sat down and grabbed the remote, flipping through the Channels until he found something he liked. After a moment, he settled on a late night cooking show with a sigh. 

Castiel got up and walked towards the bathroom. He gave a quick glance to Dean and then continued to close the door behind him. He looked himself over in the half wall mirror that was above the sink. There was minimal damage done to his person, except for a long cut on his forehead. 

When Castiel was an angel he could have just healed himself in the blink of an eye, but since he no longer had his powers he grabbed a towel off the rack and rinsed it under the water from the tap. He carefully dabbed away any and all blood from his face and hands. He took off his coat and dumped it into the bathtub. It was smeared with blood and would need to be cleaned properly, but Castiel was much to tired at the moment. 

His clothes were fine, since they had been protected by the coat so he folded then neatly on the toilet seat before slipping into the shower. The water was cold but washed away the rest of the dirt. When he was done, he turned off the water and put his clothes back on before exciting the washroom. 

He was still cold from the show which was another strange human feeling to feel. Temperature. Before, he could stick his hand in a pot of boiling water and not feel a thing. But now, even just taking a cold shower left him shivering.

Dean looked like he had dosed off on the couch, but when Castiel came out of the bathroom, he shook himself awake. 

"All clean? Good... I'll be out in a sec, knock on the door if Sam comes back while I'm in the shower," Dean stood up and walked into the bathroom, the door closed and Castiel could hear the sink running. 

Castiel looked to the TV which, at this point was on something called a 'commercial break'. Castiel remembered asking about the real necessity of 'commercials' and Dean had laughed, slapped him on the back and said, "there isn't one!" Then Sam had given Dean a look and explained there use.

Castiel looked around the rest of the room while he waited. Beside the front door to the left, there was a small closet with hangers hung in it. On the other side there was a small alcove, with a coffee maker in it. The entry way was after that, and then on the right wall two queen sized beds. On the left, the TV sat on a chest if drawers and in the middle of the room was a couch. 

Castiel assumed he would be sleeping on the couch, unless he was luck and Dean or Sam told him he could sleep in a bed. The beds were far more comfortable then the couch but Dean and Sam always got to sleep in them, usually saying, "were the ones driving tomorrow." 

Castiel sat down in the middle of the couch and looked back to the TV. There was an add for some sort of pain medication and Castiel thought he could use some of that. 

When Dean stepped out of the bathroom he had a towel rapped around his waist and went straight for a duffle bag to find some clothes. Castiel felt his face heating up and he stared pointedly at theTV. 

Finally both Dean and Castiel were clean and clothed and they sat on the couch together. Dean on the left, Castiel in the middle. A yawn broke the awkward silence between the two and Castiel turned to Dean. 

"If you need to sleep you may go to sleep, I will wake you when the food arrives." 

Dean gave a half hearted smile at Castiel and shook his head, "and what about you? That hunt was pretty intense, are you telling me your not tired?" 

Castiel stared at Dean for a moment, "I don't feel tired," but his lie was proven by the loud yawn that escaped Castiel.

Dean rolled his eyes, "let's just both wait until the food is here, alright?"

Castiel nodded and turned back to the TV as the cooking show was just ending. Once the credits were rolling, Dean flipped the TV off and held the remote loosely in one hand. Then he turned to Castiel and gave him a smile.

"How's humanity been treating you Cas?"

Castiel didn't understand the question, "you have been with me for the whole year, Dean, you know that I find being human is complicated and uncomfortable."

Dean sighed, "just trying to start conversation Cas..."

"Oh, um, where will we be going after this," Castiel asked, trying give another topic.

"Well," Dean leaned over and took a news paper out of his duffel and then sat back again, Castiel leaned in closer to get a better look, "there seems to be a huge hanged building, a lot of people have gone missing. It's just two towns over so we can make it by mid day tomorrow."

As Dean talked Castiel couldn't help noticing how lulling his voice sounded. It was quiet, almost a whisper and Castiel could feel himself slumping into Deans side slightly which felt warm. 

Instead of getting pushed back, which is what Castiel was expecting, Dean moved ever so slightly to accommodate Castiels position. Castiel felt even more tired and his eyes fluttered shut, his whole body relaxing into Deans warmth. 

At that point Dean moved, "no, hold on not like this!"

Castiel thought Dean was going to push him away but instead, he simply pushed at Castiels legs, moving them onto the couch so they were stretched out. Castiel slouched a little lower so his head was resting over Deans heart and he could feel it beating.

An arm snaked around Castiels chest and rested over his heart in turn. Castiel could feel himself smiling and he relaxed completely as he felt Dean do the same. Deans other arm with the remote fell over the armrest of the couch.

"Only until Sammy gets back," Dean mumbled, but it was so garbled by his sleep haze that he almost didn't understand what Dean had said. Castiel smiled to himself. Maybe being human wasn't that bad after all. 

Half an hour later Sam came into the room.

"I'm sorry guys, there was a big line in the store and I-" but he trailed off as he saw the two of them on the couch, small smiles planted on there sleeping faces.

Sam smiled to himself as he put the food away into the small fridge in the corner, they could eat tomorrow. Sam pulled off his plaid shirt and his pants, leaving himself in a t-shirt and underwear and crawled into one of the beds.

They would be sore in the morning from sleeping on the couch, but Sam didn't have the heart to wake them. They looked so relaxed and happy. 

Sam clicked off the lights with a quiet, "good night."


End file.
